


咚

by lomsome



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomsome/pseuds/lomsome
Summary: 随手写的东西，看看就好





	咚

“咚…”  
阴沉的撞击声。两具年轻结实的肉体重重地顶在了墙上。Charlie不加任何阻碍地感受着Shawn的身体。Shawn的鼻头和脑门顶着他的鼻头和脑门。年轻而精力旺盛的男人们正用带着欲望的眼神盯着彼此，他们的眼神接触可能一点火星就能着起来了。Shawn伸出舌头来亲他。两个人都因为口腔里的快感和随着而来的阵阵晕眩不自主地闭了眼。可Charlie还是想睁眼看着Shawn。有何不可？他的双腿正缠在Shawn肌肉结实的腰身上，他的双手则紧紧地抓着Shawn的后背和脖子，免得自己因为快过头了的快感身子一软直接从Shawn身上摔下去。  
“oh,my god,Shawn，Slow down，Babe，that’s too ma~~Oh,god!!! Yeah！！！Yeah！！”  
Charlie连话都没来得及说完就被顶得只剩下叫喊和乞求了。他享受着此刻，他沉溺于此刻，他恨不得这个状态一直持续下去直到世界毁灭。老天啊，他快被Shawn搞疯了。他快爽死了。  
“Yeah！Babe！！Yeah！！”  
你以为Shawn这边的情况就有多好吗？他早就失去了停下的能力了。他时刻担心着自己会不会就此完全失控把Charlie搞坏掉。他任由着自己的身体把下面的一次又一次地捅进Charlie的后穴里面。汗水就这样从他的脑门，他的后背还有他的大腿上肆无忌惮流泻和积攒着。他早就全身都是汗了。事实上，他们两个人早就全身都是汗了。湿滑的肢体和诱人的水光自然让画面变得更加性感和色情，但他们两个都需要用上额外的力气才能保证Charlie不从Shawn身上顺着汗水滑下去。  
Shawn不顾Charlie的哭喊，一次又一次地挺动着自己的腰身。他停不下来，他只剩下这一种本能在运作了。他们从开始到现在已经经过了数分钟，或是数小时。谁知道？原本只是几杯酒，加上两个人刚好很久没见，很久没在一块儿，只是想好好的和彼此待一会。可能是一个吻，也可能是两人中某一个管不住自己的手。反正现在，只剩下从能够俯瞰大半个洛杉矶的酒店房间里传出来的无尽香艳。  
Charlie被按在酒店落地窗上的时候也在思索着同样的问题。冰凉的触感顺着紧贴着的玻璃传到了他的下身，他的四肢，他的胸和腰腹还有他的脸，使他得以清醒了一点。他能稍稍地思索一下自己是怎么在明天一早就得飞西雅图的凌晨两点和Shawn一起失去控制宣泄欲望的。可好景不长。知道你男朋友的身材刚好能把你套住的坏处在哪吗？他总能做到用最短的时间让你失去理智。Shawn厚重的呼吸声在Charlie耳边缠绕着他。没什么能比带着原始欲望和雄性荷尔蒙的低吼声更让人想放弃思考的了。Charlie转过头去亲他。他的胳膊缠上Shawn的头。那一头卷毛，可真是让人欲罢不能，Charlie想。  
Shawn慢慢放缓动作，他的双手离开了Charlie的腰，左手缠上了Charlie结实的胸肌，右手则搂住了Charlie刚出现不久的腹肌。  
“These feel so good.。”Shawn在Charlie耳边说：“Someone has been working out.”  
“Oh,stop!”Charlie边回答边不再亲吻Shawn，抬起头仰起脖子，只剩下Shawn呼出的阵阵热气吹在他脖子上搞得他又热又痒。  
“You like it when I’m doing this?”  
Shawn不知怎么的，似乎是找到了什么缓和下来的诀窍，不再像之前一样快速地活塞运动，而是缓慢的一进一出。搞得正在兴头上的Charlie一会欲求不满，一会又全身发麻。Shawn每次出去瞬间的空虚感让Charlie觉得哪怕只有一秒，时间都被无限得拉长，但进来的时候一瞬间被填满的快感又会让他不自觉而且忍不住地喊出声。  
“You like it?”Shawn又问了一边。  
“Of...course...I...like it!! I’m freaking...loving it!!!Oh,yes!!!”  
“Yeah! THAT’S RIGHT,BABE!”Shawn身下的动作重新变得猛烈而连续。Shawn的双手从Charlie的腋下伸出去，从前面抓住了Charlie的肩膀。Charlie的前面急需爱抚，而Shawn的动作刚好让他一次次在玻璃上来回摩擦。Shawn的左胳膊缠上了Charlie的脖子，右手掌则悄然摸到了Charlie的右手。他们十指相扣。  
他们离开了玻璃。Charlie双腿发软，他的双手撑在玻璃上，留下两个因为手上的汗印上的手印。Shawn的肌肉紧密的贴合在他的后背上。腰肢和下身在Charlie的屁股上顶撞时发出响亮的声响。Charlie的臀部紧实而有弹性，这样的屁股，谁会不喜欢？  
“Shawn,let’s go...to...the bed... ”  
“What?”  
“Let’s go to the bed!”  
“All right !”  
Shawn停下了身下的动作，慢慢退了出来。Charlie借此机会转过身来个Shawn接吻。他们一边亲，一边往床的方向挪。他们的双手在彼此身上抚摸着；他们的躯体彼此磨蹭着，他们的双腿彼此纠缠着。  
等到Shawn摔在了床上，Charlie顺着Shawn跌下去的角度往上爬。  
Charlie看着Shawn，露出带着狡黠的笑。  
“What’s wrong?”Shawn问。  
“Nothing.”  
Charlie现在是骑在Shawn身上的。他看着身下的男孩。连续用力的接吻让Shawn的嘴唇泛着诱人的樱桃色。还有他那只能用仿佛是古希腊雕塑一般来形容的健美的肌肉。Shawn用胳膊撑起身子，这让他离Charlie更近。眼睛里多出一丝期待，他觉得Charlie要做些他会喜欢的事情了。Charlie没有犹豫，握住Shawn的下身，对准自己的穴口，坐了下去。  
“Oh!!!!!Yeah!!!!”  
Shawn忍不住叫出了声。他因为温暖和快感浑身发软，扬起了脖子躺了下去。他的后脑使劲向后顶住了枕头。眼睛则紧紧的闭上。这感觉真的太舒服了，Shawn想。来自Charlie体内的温度因为姿势而更加顺畅地传导向Shawn的身体。他伸手抚摸着Charlie的躯体，全是紧实强壮的触感。Shawn切实地感受着他的体温，体重，切实地感受着两人连接的感觉。他们现在的姿势让他们连接得更紧密。他们达到了Charlie体内最深的地方。Charlie体会着Shawn的长度，形状，他俯下身去亲吻Shawn，他们的体毛摩擦带来的痒痒的触感。  
等到Shawn再睁开眼睛看向了Charlie，Charlie也看着他。  
“I love you!”  
“I love you too.”Charlie带着幸福的笑容重新撑起身子，双手按在Shawn的腰身上。他开始动了。每一下都顶到了最深，每一次都让他们两人全身发酥，眼前发白。Charlie缓慢小心地上下移动，他现在很担心自己的身体可能会承受不住这种快感。而Shawn更是被这种感觉引诱的欲罢不能，一边呻吟，一边不由自主的跟着Charlie的节奏一起开始缓缓的挺动自己的腰身。可惜欲望是个恬不知耻的贱人，他们没能享受太久这种缓和的厮磨。  
“You like that?”Charlie一边问，一边俯下身子和Shawn亲吻。  
“Yeah.”  
为什么Charlie要亲Shawn？因为他知道自己会率先开始丢弃自制力。Charlie的动作越来越快，幅度越来越大。他的双腿缠住Shawn的大腿根部，以此为支点一次又一次重重地把自己砸下去。Shawn哪受得了这般攻势，很快投降，带着老茧的双手按上了Charlie的腰。  
喘息和呻吟从来就没停过。温暖的床垫让他们两个人更加肆无忌惮。Charlie的动作越来越快了。不知是床垫还是他们的体温，热量包裹住了他们满是汗水的躯体。  
Shawn决定在自己彻底失控之前做点什么。Charlie的动作还在继续，Shawn用胳膊把自己撑起来，抬起头去亲吻Charlie。每一秒他都需要做心理斗争，欲望叫嚣着让他不要叫停Charlie的动作，继续让Charlie为他服务。但他更想让他们做爱的时间长一些。  
Charlie的动作还是慢慢缓和下来。他俯下腰身接受Shawn的吻。要是不那么做的话，他就要射了。  
Shawn直起了身子，坐了起来。Charlie抱紧了Shawn的后背和脖子，和他一起移动。Charlie的身体时不时就会不受控制的抖动，他早就快到临界点了，任何大动作都可能牵动他已经绷紧的神经，让他失去控制地射在Shawn的腹肌上。Shawn更是小心谨慎，他托住Charlie的臀部和后背，承受中他的大部分重量，小心地改变他们上下的位置，把他缓缓地放在柔软的床垫上。Charlie对此没有异议，他很感激能有片刻休息的时间。Shawn已经把分身拔了出去。他催促着Charlie移动身子改变姿势。  
来自床头灯的柔和灯光照着两个人性感结实而布满肌肉的的身体。他们的身体泛着水光，橘黄色的光把他们的身体照的色情而诱人。结实的肌肉，俊朗的面容，实在是美好。Shawn正在调整动作，重新填满Charlie的后面。他调整好姿势，慢慢进去。柔软灼热的肠壁重新裹紧Shawn的下体。Charlie的双腿重新缠上Shawn的腰肢，他们的手臂攀上彼此臂膀。他们亲吻，舔舐，耳鬓厮磨。他们用最正面最直接的方式彼此结合。  
“I’m gonna move now.”  
“Yeah.”  
这已经是最后的阶段了，不会有肿胀和疼痛，也不需要磨合和安慰，更不存在不适和紧张，他们需要做的，就是感受着彼此的躯体和情感，和对方一起希望永远年少。每一下，他们都贴得更紧；每一下，他们都更接近那个点。Charlie因为Shawn的动作开始喘息和呼吸急促地绷得更紧。他感受着Shawn的形状，Shawn的身体，Shawn的爱。他和Shawn是如此的契合，他觉得此时此刻是那么的美好。  
他们发出的声音从平和的喘息声渐渐转变成激烈的低吼声。他们都知道，他们快到了。Shawn感觉几乎自己所有的血液和触感都在向着自己的下身流动。他的下体又疼又胀，他必须一刻不停地在Charlie身体里来回抽插才能稍稍的缓解，但这又好像是一个恶性循环，他越卖力气地抽插，越是把刚才所有的东西都翻倍的换了回来。直到一股冲动在下面就要喷涌而出，Shawn意识到，时候到了。深吸了一口气，他开始更用力地移动着身躯。Shawn的每一下都又深又猛，Charlie被他顶得只剩哭喊，只能把他抱得更紧。  
“Yeah!!~ Yeah!!~ Yeah!!~ Yes!!!”  
Charlie被操射了。  
他的精液在两个人紧贴着的腹肌中间的夹缝中喷射了出来。快感瞬间让他只剩下大脑的一片空白。他睁不开眼睛。他的眼前只有一片白色的闪烁。他用尽全力才能哭喊出Shawn的名字，而他抓紧了自己身上的Shawn，似乎只有这样才能让Shawn感受到自己有多爱他。  
Shawn也被Charlie的高潮绞地不受控制的射了出来。白色的闪烁也瞬间就充满了他的眼前。他也吼着Charlie的名字。Charlie的高潮使得他全身紧绷，此时此刻的Shawn怎么可能承受得了这一下子就绞地更紧的后穴，快感直接翻倍。Shawn也不受控制的射了出来，射进了Charlie的紧绷的身体，填满了他渴望满足的后穴。  
正在高潮的Charlie怎么招架得住这样的灼热，他的眼泪，顺着眼角流了下来，以释放身体在短时间内承受的一切…  
在一切结束之后，Shawn压在了他身上，不再愿意动弹。他们的四肢依旧纠缠在一块。他们享受着此时舒适的温存。汗水打湿了他们的每一寸。当Shawn用汗渍渍的脸颊去触碰Charlie时，Charlie回应他的，是自己湿滑的脑门。Charlie动了动他的大腿。他们的体毛都要因为汗水黏在一起了。Shawn吻了过来，Charlie接受。现在的吻没有了开始时的渴望，没有了中间时的热烈，只剩下温柔和彼此的浓浓爱意。过了好一会儿，Charlie对上Shawn的眼睛，然后说：  
“That was wonderful,Shawn.It really was.”  
“Wonderful?How about incredible?”  
“Yeah,yeah,it was incredible.”  
“Let me stay inside for a little while...It’ so comfortable in here.”  
“Oh...No!Shawn!Don’t move that much!You’re gonna turn me on again!”  
“If that happen, than we can have sex again .How is that bad?”  
Shawn慢慢退了出来。Charlie后面的液体随着Shawn的动作也被带了出来，流到了床垫上。  
“Oh my god!”Charlie捂住脸翻过身喊道。  
“Oh,dear!Let ‘s go clean up.Come on”Shawn笑着爬下床从床侧面走到Charlie身边去拉他的胳膊。  
“Yeah，let’s do that.”

在浴室里的时候，他们在淋浴的花洒下面抱在一起，亲吻着，拥抱着，橙黄色的浴霸灯光打在他们身上。Charlie把手指伸进了Shawn打湿的头发。  
“I’m gonna need to grow my hair back.”  
“Yeah?Well,I like the way you look bald.”  
“Hahaha...Oh,shut up.”


End file.
